The present invention relates to apparatus for the substantially continuous discharge of material from a confined space associated with a chamber at a localized damage point of the walls of means defining the confined space. The chamber may be of any type, size or shape, and may be, for example, a room in a building, a vehicle cabin, a fuel storage tank, a small portable dispenser containing materials designed for personal protection, such as tear gas dispensers, and the like.
The confined space may be defined by a meltable or breakable conduit or the walls of a double walled chamber or the like. The pressurized material may include any material which is desired to be dispensed which is capable of being pressurized. Suitable materials may include, for example, marker dyes, pyrotechnic material, repellent substances such as tear gas and fire suppressant materials.
An important basic feature of the present invention is that the pressurized material will be released at the point where the means defining the confined space containing the pressurized material is melted, pierced or otherwise ruptured. In case of collisions, for example, the point of piercing is likely to lead to the greatest damage and potential for fire or explosion, as where a vehicle having a fuel tank is involved. If the confined space is opened, the pressurized material will be dispensed at the point of opening where the pressurized material is likely to be needed the most.
As used herein, means defining a confined space is "breakable" when it is breakable, frangible, rupturable or pierceable by an internal or external force in excess of that expected to be encountered in the environment in which the invention is intended to be used. The degree of breakability may be adjusted according to the sensitivity desired for the discharge of the pressurized material in a particular application.
As used herein, means defining a confined space is "meltable" when it is melted or softened by heat to the point where it is so weakened that the contents of the confined space may be discharged from the means defining the confined space.
Although the present invention is applicable to many broad and diverse areas, it will be described in more detail with particular reference to its use in fire suppression, where the pressurized material is a fire suppressant. As used herein, a "suppressant" is an agent which is capable of extinguishing, inhibiting or retarding the growth or development of combustion. Thus, a suppressant agent may be used to extinguish a fire, prevent reignition of the extinguished fire and may be used to prevent combustion of new fuel sources in the area of existing, potential or previously extinguished combustion.
The present invention includes means defining a chamber. In a confined space associated with the chamber, there is pressurized material, such as fire suppressant. The means defining the confined space is constructed in a manner so as to allow discharge of the material when subjected to heat above a predetermined temperature and/or impact force of a collision between said chamber and some other object and/or any other internal or external rupturing force.